It's Never Too Late To Love
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: Always tell someone how you feel because it's never too late to live happily ever after. OneShot.


_**It's never too late to love**_

'Sir aaj raat ki saari flights full hai aur bike sirf ek hai. Toh hum teeno ek saath nahi nikal sakte yaha se' said Daya.

'Daya tum log ek kaam karo. Kal ki flight se aa jao. Waise bhi ab toh case bhi solve ho gaya hai.' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Okay sir. Hum kal ki flight se Mumbai aa jayenge' said Daya and disconnected the call.

'Kya hua sir? Kya kaha ACP sir ne?' asked Pankaj.

'Hum kal ki flight se wapas jayenge. Accha Pankaj Shreya kahi dikhai nahinde rahi?' asked Daya scanning the hotel lobby.

'Sir wo phone pe baat kar rahi hai. Siddharth ka phone aaya tha' said Pankaj.

'Oh' was only word Daya could utter.

At that moment Shreya came towards them clutching her cell phone in her hand.

Daya stared at her. The happy spark in her eyes made him uneasy.  
His worries grew stronger as she smiled at him.

'Sir aapki baat ho gayi ACP sir se?' she asked.

'Haan hum kal ki flight se Mumbai jayenge', said Daya.

'Sir actually Siddharth yaha aaya hai Goa me. Uske kaam ke silsile me aaya tha. Wo mere saath dinner ke liye jaana chahta tha. Toh kya main...?' she asked.

'Haan jao. Meri permission kyu le rahi ho? Waise ab case bhi khatam hua hai toh kuch kaam bhi nahi hai' said Daya harshly.

'Sir aapko agar nahi pasand toh main -' she was saying when -

'Mera is sabse kya connection hai Shreya? Tumhe jaana hai toh jao na!' said Daya in a loud voice.

Shreya was fighting hard to stop herself from crying.

Pankaj looked at Daya, surprised at his behaviour.

'Shreya I am sorry. Tum jao. Aur haan jyada late nat karna' said Daya.

'Nahi sir late nahi karungi. Aur aap fikr mat kijiye Siddharth mujhe drop kar lega hotel tak' said Shreya.

'Thik hai' said Daya.

 _ **Daya's POV:** Shreya genuinely looks happy. No, no not happy. Just content, maybe. She is going on a date with Siddharth in few minutes. Mujhe kyu takleef ho rahi hai par? Maine agar use bata diya hota toh aaj Siddharth nahi main hota uske saath!_

'Pankaj actually mere kuch dost hai yaha Goa me. Main unse milne jaa raha hoon. Tum bhi chalo mere saath. Akele bore ho jaoge. Waise bhi ab toh Shreya bhi nahi hai' he said looking at her.

'Are nahi sir aap jayein! Aaj chutti mili hai. Main toh mast khaana kha ke so jaunga' said Pankaj happily.

'Thik hai. Mujhe thoda der hoga aneme' said Daya.

 **O-o-o-o** **  
**  
Gravel crunched under his feet as Daya walked towards the bike looking dapper in a sweatshirt and jeans.

'Daya!' someone called out.

Daya turned and found himself face to face with Siddharth.

'Tum?' asked Daya in a surprised tone.

'Siddharth tum pohoch bhi gaye?' came Shreya's voice.

Daya looked at her. She was looking stunning in skinny black jeans, a red top complete with a leather jacket and combat black boots.

'Wow. Kitni khoobsoorat lag rahi ho Shreya!' said Siddharth looking at her.

Daya looked away feeling irritated.

He was not jealous. Or was he?

'Thank you Siddharth' said Shreya smiling sweetly.

'Main jaldi pohoch gaya. Tumhe call hi karne wala tha tab Daya saamne aaya. Kyun Daya bhool toh nahi gaye na mujhe?' asked Siddharth with an air of humour.

'Main toh tumhe zindagi bhar nahi bhoolunga' said Daya failing to keep anger out of his voice.

'Kya matlab?' asked Siddharth.

'Kuch nahi. Chalo main chalta hoon. Tum log enjoy karo' said Daya with a fake smile.

'Are Daya ek minute. Tumhe batana bhool hi gaya main. Thik ek mahine baad meri aur Shreya ki shaadi ki date fix ho gayi hai. Waise official invitation toh main de hi dunga par abhi tum saamne ho toh bata raha hoon' said Siddharth smiling.

'Siddharth abhi ye sab batane ki kya zaroorat thi?' asked Shreya in an irritated voice.

'Kyu kya hua?' asked Siddharth.

'Abhi bataya toh kya problem hai? Kabhi na kabhi to tumhari shaadi ke baare me batana hi padta na. Phir aaj bata diya toh kya problem hai?' asked Daya looking at her.

'Koi problem nai hai' said Shreya curtly.

'Bohot acchi khabar sunayi hai tumne Siddharth! Congratulations! In fact tum dono ki shaadi jitni jaldi ho utna accha hai' said Daya softly.

Shreya threw him an angry look which was noticed by Daya. But he ignored her.

'Chalo. Mujhe late ho raha hai. Phir milenge Siddharth. It was nice meeting you' said Daya.

Without looking at Shreya, he hopped onto his bike and sped away.

 **O-o-o-o**

 **Offbeat Night Club, Goa,** **12.30 am -**

Daya was sipping soda lounging on the couch with his college friends. He was having fun having met his friends almost after two years. And having them around gave him a good opportunity to distract his thoughts.

The music was loud and deafening. There were tons of chattering and riled up, drunken teenagers around them.

His phone rang and he was surprised to see Shreya's name flashing on the screen.

'Hello? Kya hua Shreya?' he yelled over the deafening roar of the music.

She was speaking something but Daya couldn't hear anything over the din inside the night club.

Daya excused himself and went outside.

'Haan Shreya bolo? Kya keh rahi thi tum?' he spoke.

'Daya sir! K- kya aap yaha aa sakte hai?' she asked stammering.

'Shreya? Kya hua? Tum itni ghabrayi hui kyu ho? Aur kaha ho tum?' he asked.

'Sir... wo main mujhe nahi pata main kaha hoon. Ye ilaka bohot sunsan hai' she said in a scared voice.

'Ye kya bol rahi ho tum? Aur Siddharth kaha hai?' he asked.

'Sir wo nahi hai mere saath! Please kya aap yaha aa sakte hai? Please sir, mujhe samajh me nahi aa raha main kya karu. Lagta hai toofan aanewala hai. Mere paas gadi bhi nahin hai' she said.

'Ek - ek minute. Tum wahi ruko main abhi aata hu. Waise tum log kaha gaye the?' he asked.

'Sir hum hotel Blue sea me gaye the dinner ke liye. Par main waha se bohot dur aayi hun' said Shreya.

'Dekho Shreya tum wahi ruk jao. mere phone me tracker hai. bas tumhara mobile on rakhna. Main abhi aata hun' said Daya.

'Ok. Aap please jaldi aayein. Yaha bohot ajeeb log hai' said Shreya.

'Kaunse log? T - tum fikr mat karo. Main aa raha hoon' said Daya and hung up.

He ran his fingers into his hair. He had started panicking now.

'Ajeeb log?! Kaha gayi ho tum Shreya?' he thought.

He sent a text message to his friend that he had an emergency and was leaving and then rushed to his bike. He tracked Shreya's cell phone which was showing its current location in a forest area. It was a bit on the outskirts of south Goa.

Daya turned on the ignition and the engine roared to life. He sped off quickly into the night.

 **O-o-o-o**

After twenty five minutes, he had reached. Daya got off from his bike. The path in front of him led directly into the forest. The troublesome news was that he had lost the signal from Shreya's cell phone.

Icy cold wind was blowing around the eerie forest. He suppressed a shiver and stuffed his hands into the pocket of his sweatshirt. Pulling the hood of his sweatshirt over his frozen ears, he glanced up at the night sky hoping to get a glimpse of stars. But the sky was dark. The moon hid behind the thick grey stormy clouds.

He crept past the trees inside the forest calling out Shreya's name.

After a few more steps forward, a shrill scream echoed throughout the forest: a woman's voice. It felt like an angry distressed animal cry.

Daya ran in the direction of the sound and stopped looking at the scene before him. Two huge men had cornered her. She was fighting back with the ferocity of a wild animal, lashing out with fists and feet at them but she was quiet tiny compared to them and they were close to overpowering her.

'Ae! Ruk!' Daya shouted leaping forward.

He tackled the first man, catching him in the middle of his back and throwing him to the ground. He tried to get up but Daya smashed his fist into his jaw and he stopped struggling. The other man seized him from behind, but Daya easily broke free from his grasp.

He spun around and punched him in the stomach. His breath went out with a whoosh, and Daya's next swing hit him on the nose. He staggered backwards against a huge tree bark, trying to stem the gush of blood from his nose.

'Aaj toh tum log zinda nahi bachoge!' Daya shouted, taking another step towards them but both of them ran away whimpering and howling in pain.

Daya clenched his fists tightly. His fought hard to stem his urge to run after them and beat them to pulp. How dare they lay their dirty hands on her? His Shreya?

He turned around and flashed the mobile torchlight on the ground to make sure Shreya was okay. She was watching him with wary eyes tears streaming down her cheeks.

She had a deep bruise mark under her right eye and her lower lip was bleeding.

Her skinny black jeans were now covered in mud and her leather jacket was slightly torn. One of her black combat boots had come off: it was clear what those two men had intended to do with her.

Daya was literally shaking in anger.

Shreya got up slowly. 'Sir -' she began.

'Shut up! Daya yelled at her.

She jumped in fright.

'Tum samajhti kya ho apne aap ko haan? Tumhe kya lagta hai ki tum ek CID officer ho toh kisi anjaan sehar main raat ko kahi bhi ghum sakti ho?' he asked angrily.

'Sir... nahi. Mujhse galti ho gayi. Wo main...' Shreya mumbled not meeting his eyes.

'Aur woh Siddharth kaha hai? Kyu chod ke gaya hai tumhe akele yaha?' he shouted at her.

'Sir uski galati nahi hai. Main hi yaha aa gayi thi use bina bataye!' said Shreya tearfully.

'Oh uski galti nahi hai! Wow! Shreya kitna jhooth bologi tum? Main manta hoon tum usse pyar karti ho par -'

'Main nahi karti pyar usse!' Shreya shreiked.

'Kya?' asked Daya shocked at her sudden outburst.

'Matlab... sir wo... uski galati nahi hai. Dinner ke baad wo beach pe jana chahta tha par maine kaha ki mujhe hotel wapas jana hai. Wo gadi nikal raha tha mujhe drop karne ke liye par main waha se chali gayi. Usse bina bataye' said Shreya.

'Aur phir bhi tum maanti ho ki uski galati nahi hai?' asked Daya in a ferocious tone.

'Sir Wo mujhe call kar raha tha par maine uthaya nahi. Shayad mujhse naraz hai ab. Isme uski kya galati hai?' she asked.

'Usne tumhe akele jane diya ye hai uski galati! Usse jara bhi fikr nahi hai tumhari! Main hota toh tumhe kabhi jane hi nahi deta itni raat ko akele!' Daya shouted.

Shreya looked at him. There was an awkward pause. Nobody knew what to say.

'I am sorry! Wo tumhara fiancée hai. Mujhe aisa nahi bolna chahiye uske bare me' said Daya.

Shreya didn't say anything.

'Aur sabse badi galati toh tumhari hai! Poore Goa me tumhe yahi jungle mila tha ghumne ke liye? Agar main yaha nahi aa pata toh? Ya phir mujhe der ho jati toh? Tumhe jara bhi andaza hai ya nahi ki aaj kya hota tumhare saath?' Daya thundered.

'Sorry' she said not looking at him.

'Waise Siddharth se jhooth bolkar yaha aane ki wajah puch sakta hoon main?' asked Daya in a stern voice.

'Wo... main... bas aise hi' she said.

'Aise hi? Aise hi ka kya matlab hota hai? Bina wajah ke tum yaha kyu aaogi?' he asked.

Shreya kept mum.

'Thik hai tumhe batana nahi toh mat batao. Ye khoon...' said Daya pointing at her lip.

'Haan main thik hoon' Shreya replied wiping her lip.

'Chalo. Bohot late ho gaya hai. Hotel chalte hai' said Daya.

'Sir nahi. Mujhe hotel room wapas nahi jaana' said Shreya.

'Kya? Hotel room nahi jaana toh phir kaha jaana hai? Aur kyun?' asked Daya surprised.

'Wajah kuch nahi. Bas nahi jaana' said Shreya adamantly.

'Shreya ye baccho jaise behave karna band karo. Chalo chup chap. Aaj ke liye ye ghumna phirna bohot ho gaya samjhi?' said Daya.

'Main nahi aayungi! Aap ko jaana hai to jayein. Lekin aapne hi toh thodi der pehle kaha tha ki aap mujhe akela chod ke nahi jayenge! Yaad hai na aapko?' she asked.

'Sab yaad hai mujhe. Chalo ab' said Daya.

'Main hotel nahi aanewali! I mean it! Main majak nahi kar rahi hoon sir' she said.

'Shhhh. That's enough Shreya! Mujhe aur gussa mat dilao. Maine kaha hum hotel wapas jaa rahe hai to bas baat khatam' said Daya and walked towards his bike.

Shreya followed him silently.

Daya revved up the engine as Shreya sat behind him silently.

'Kya hua? Itni shaant kyun ho?' asked Daya.

'Kuch nahi hua hai! Aur aap gadi kyun nahi chala rahe? Bohot late hua hai already!' said Shreya angrily.

Daya suppressed a smile. His anger had not vanished but had diminished a bit.

He took off suddenly causing Shreya to crash into his back.

'Ouch!' Shreya cried as she wrapped her arms around his body tightly. Forget getting embarrassed! She was about to fall off!

'Sorry!' Daya called out.

She put her hand on his shoulder slightly pink in face.

Daya chuckled lightly accelerating more and more.

Shreya closed her eyes and let the wind caress her face. Daya was driving so fast that it felt as if they were on a roller coaster ride.

The road wound dizzyingly along the sea facing cliffs. The road was curvy and bumpy. The rode along the long, winding road in silence.

The bike went over a bump and Shreya dug her face into his back. Her hands automatically went around his waist to prevent herself from falling.

'Sorry once again! Tum thik to ho na?' Daya asked.

'Mm - hm' Shreya whispered and still resting her head onto his back. The position of the seat forced her to be very close to him. In fact she was almost straddling him.

She couldn't help but think how romantic this was. Here she was, with him on his motorcycle into a beautiful city, straddling his body, while her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. Not to mention that her chin was resting on his shoulder. She blushed at the very thought. She had never been this close to him before. And she had to admit, it felt good. In fact it felt perfect. She felt comfortable and safe.

Her heart dropped a little when he leaned back and tilted his head slightly and asked 'Shreya tumhe piche jyada darr toh nahi lag raha na? Itna kas ke pakada hai mujhe isliye puch raha hun'

She felt extremely awkward and nervous at his comment. Her face felt hot as she saw Daya smiling at her from the mirror. He was indeed so gorgeous.

'Daya I am sorry' she mumbled softly.

Daya was enjoying the feel of her body against his. He was happy that she was with him and not with Siddharth.

He still shuddered at the thought of what would have happened to her if he had been few minutes late. No wonder she had put up a brave fight but still he was extremely worried.

Her embrace was so comforting. It was a sign that she was safe. Safe with him in his arms.

'Shreya promise me tum aisa pagalpan phir se kabhi nahi karogi' he said softly.

'I promise' she whispered.

For a few minutes, they drove along the road silently.

Shreya smiled and closed her eyes. She did not want this ride to end.

She lifted her head when Daya lowered the speed of the bike.  
She looked around and saw that their hotel had arrived. She got down looking disappointed.

'Aapko room me nahi jana? Hotel aa gaya hai' said Shreya curtly.

'Nahi jana' said Daya.

'Kyun?' asked Shreya.

'Mera mann nahi hai' said Daya with an arresting stare at her.

'Toh phir ab kya kare?' she asked shyly.

A lock of hair was irritating her face and he stared at how beautiful she looked when she tucked it behind her ear.

Daya stepped down and she moved back feeling uneasy.

Sensing her apprehension, Daya touched her arm lightly.

'Sir' she muttered.

His hand slid into her hair at the nape of her neck pulling her closer.

She stiffened trying to cover up the upcoming blush.

'Tum yaha mere saath kyu ho? Jab ki tumhe abhi Siddharth ke saath hona chahiye tha? Kyu Siddharth ko bina bataye tum waha se chali gayi?' he asked.

'Chodo na wo sab. Mujhe baat nahi karni Siddharth ke baare me. Main nahi chahti ki aaj wo hamare beech aaye' said Shreya.

'Lekin mujhe baat karni hai Shreya. Kyuki main chahta hoon ki aaj ke baad wo hamare beech kabhi bhi na aaye. Lekin agar tum chaho to hi' said Daya.

Shreya looked up at him instantly. He smiled at her. She slowly returned his smile as her heart began beating a million times a minute.

'Shreya I - I really love you! I can't see you with anyone else. Bohot takleef hoti hai mujhe' he confessed.

'Jabse Siddharth ne hamari shaadi ki date fix hone ke baare me bataya tab se mujhe bohot ajeeb mehsus ho raha tha. Pata nahi kyu par mujhe laga uss waqt Siddharth ke saath nahi kisi aur ke saath hona chahiye' said Shreya.

Brushing the hair from her face, he took her face in his hands and placed a kiss on her forehead.

A shivering sigh escaped her lips and her hands slid over his toned and muscular torso.

His hands moved onto her shoulders and then to her neck and then a bit lower caressing, teasing her and causing her to moan.

Shreya closed her eyes and gave herself over to the sensation of being touched in the way she'd dreamed of.  
Then sliding his free hand into her hair and pulling her closer, her captured her lips in a hungry kiss.

His touch was so gentle, that the hairs on the end of her neck stood on their end. He was rough on the outside, but she'd known him long enough to know he was a decent man with a good heart. He was fiercely loyal and protective and respectful of women. She felt safest with him.

He increased her arousal to levels she'd never experienced ever. Her body began to tremble and her heart hammered in her chest as she gasped for breath.

They broke apart and Daya asked her, 'Kya tumhe manjoor hai? Will you marry me?'

The cool night air breezed around her as she gazed out at the stars.

The words 'yes' almost stumbled out of her mouth but she stopped.

'I can't Daya. I am sorry' she said.

'Par kyun?' asked Daya saddened.

'Daya sirf ek mahina bacha hai shaadi ke liye. Mere gharwalo ko main nahi bata sakti. Ma ki tabiyat thik nahi rehti aur Siddharth? Uski kya galati hai sir? It's too late' said Shreya teary eyed.

'Main baat karunga Siddharth aur tumhare gharwalo se' said Daya.

'Nahi please Daya. Unhe bohot takleef hogi. Main nahi chahti ye sab ho' she said.

'Shreya kuch der jo hamare beech hua wo?' asked Daya.

'Wo... bhool jayein Daya sir. Hum dono ke liye accha hoga' she whispered looking away.

'I guess you are right. It's too late. But I'll wait for you Shreya. Agar tumne irada badal liya toh -' said Daya.

'Sir nahi... please aap...' she said tears falling fast now.

'Shreya tum ro kyun rahi ho? Are main toh majak kar raha tha. Main tumse naraz nahi hoon aur tumhare iss decision ko bhi main support karunga. Galati sirf meri hai. muje ye sab pehle hi bol dena chahiye tha!' said Daya wiping her tears.

'Sir mujhe pata hai aap majak nahi kar rahe' said Shreya softly.

Daya let out a sigh and said, 'I am sorry. Tumhe itni takleef dene ke liye. Lekin phir se promise karo ki tum kisi ko bina bataye akeli kahi nahin jaogi' he said.

'Nahi I promise. Par... par ye thik nahi hai. main kya karu?' she whispered.

'Shreya please itna mat socho. Sab thik ho jayega' said Daya.

She watched as he gave her one last goodbye nod and took off towards the hotel. Her eyes burned with hot tears once again. She looked at his bike parked beside her. It had felt so perfect being with him. She would never forget that magical night.

 **O-o-o-o** **  
**  
 **A month later -**

 **Day of Shreya's wedding -**

They were in Goa once again. The entire CID team and much to his annoyance, Daya.

'Daya tum tayar kyu nahi ho? Jaldi karo hame late ho jayega!' said Abhijeet.

'Main nahi aa raha shaadi me' said Daya.

'Kya? Par kyun?' asked Abhijeet shocked.

'Ye tum puch rahe ho Abhijeet!' said Daya.

'Pata tha mujhe. Jhooth bola tumne mujhse ki Shreya aur tumhare beech ab kuch nahi raha! Tum toh abhi bhi usse.' said Abhijeet.

'Maine apne aap ko samjhaya Abhijeet par nahi ho pa raha mujhse! Main usse aise nahi dekh sakta kisi aur ke saath. I am sorry Abhijeet' said Daya.

'Daya lekin Shreya ka kya? Use kitni takleef hogi jab use pata chalega ki tum use abhi bhi bhula nahi paye ho. Kitna guilty feel hoga usse' said Abhijeet.

'Abhijeet please mujhe emotional blackmail mat karo yaar. Maine Shreya se baad me mil lunga. Par main nahi raha uski shaadi me' said Daya firmly.

'Daya yaar main samajh sakta hoon. Main thoda late chala jata hoon' said Abhijeet.

'Nahi Abhijeet main kuch der akela rehna chahta hoon. Tum jao. Main thik hoon. Bas shaanti se baithna chahta hoon samandar ko dekhte hue.' said Daya.

'Daya sab thik hoga. Aur itna stress mat lo. Main baad me baat karta hoon tumse.' said Abhijeet.

 **O-o-o-o**

Daya sat on a huge rock watching the sea waves crash all around him. The saltiness of the sea and the dark waves always calmed him. But today he felt different.  
The horizon stretching endlessly before him was slightly dark. A sign of an upcoming storm perhaps! It also strangely reflected how cloudy his insides felt at the moment.

'Marriage? Just like that. She's going away from my grasp.' he thought.

The wind lashing at his face was salty. Daya wasn't even sure if the slight sting in his eyes was because of the heavy wind or because he was really depressed.

He smiled to himself. He had never imagined she would leave him to be with someone else. When they had spent time last month in Goa, he had promised Shreya that he would accept her decision graciously and move on. Reality was a million times harsher though. He didn't know it would be so difficult.

He was too hurt. His whole body felt numb.

It was like everything just collapsed before his eyes. He felt aimless, Directionless and Lifeless at the moment.

Feeling the cold splashes of water against his feet, he glanced at the sky.

'It's alright! Let go! She's is still your close friend. Damn it! But I don't want her to be just a friend!' he thought.

He didn't know how long he stood there. This defeat was turning out to be really hard to accept for him.

'- ing there?' a voice called out.

Daya thought he heard something aside from the sound of the crashing waves.

'Are you listening to me Senior Inspector Daya?' the voice called out now very shrill and clear.

Sensing that the voice was coming behind him, he turned slowly and saw an angry faced Shreya staring at him.

'Shreya tum yaha?' asked Daya shocked.

'Hi' she said still burning with anger.

'Tum yaha kya kar rahi ho? Aaj tumhari shaadi hai. Why aren't you dressed in your wedding clothes?' asked Daya walking back to her.

'Pehle mujhe batayein aap yaha kya kar rahe hai? Aap meri shaadi me kyu nahi hai?' she asked.

'Kyunki main nahi aa raha tumhari shaadi me!' Daya stated flatly.

'What? Par kyun? Aapne toh mujhse kaha tha ki aap mere decision ko support karenge!' said Shreya in a shrill voice.

'Shreya tum usse shaadi kyu kar rahi ho?' said Daya catching her hand.

'Daya sir please you can't do this today! I am getting married to Siddharth! I am destined to marry him' said Shreya.

'Par tum pyar toh mujhse karti ho!' Daya shouted.

'Zhooth hai ye sab! Main pyar karti hoon Siddharth se! Wo bohot accha ladka hai!' Shreya yelled.

'Zhooth tum bol rahi ho Shreya! Hoga Siddharth accha! Par tum uske saath khush nahi ho! I've seen the way you look and smile at him. You're faking it! Tum sabse jhooth bol sakti ho par apne aap se kabhi nahi! Aur mujhe pata hai tum mere saath.' said Daya.

'No! Stop it Daya! Kyu kar rahe hai aap aisa mere saath? Aap meri shaadi ke din aisa nahi bol sakte! Aur aapko kya lagta hai ki aap kahenge aur main meri shaadi cancel kar dungi? Kyu karu main aisa? The world doesn't work the way you want Inspector Daya! It is not necessary that you always get what you want!' She screamed struggling to hide the tears of fury that were building in her eyes.

'Toh kyu aayi ho yaha?' He asked.

'Abhijeet sir ne mujhse kaha ki aap nahi aa rahe meri shaadi ke liye. Isliye aayi hun main yaha!' said Shreya.

'Maine kaha na tumse! Main nahi aanewala tumhari shaadi attend karne!' said Daya.

'Daya kyu kar rahe hai aap aisa?' she asked in a teary voice.

'Beacuse I love you dammit! Main nahi dekh sakta tumhe kisi aur ke saath!' Daya yelled.

There was a moment of silence and then Shreya broke down completely.

'Shreya...' Daya said and took her in an embrace.

He didn't think he'd ever held her this way before. Like he never wanted to let go, afraid that she was going to leave him all alone once he freed her. He was afraid that she was going to vanish, disappear and leave him all alone.

He did not let her withdraw from his embrace, and thankfully, she didn't try. She held on, as tightly as she could, crying onto his chest.

He could feel her tears soaking through his shirt, the moisture attaching itself to his skin.

Shreya felt him wrap his arms around her waist, hugging her so tight that it was almost crushing, but she didn't mind.

It felt wonderful being this close to him. She could stay here forever.

He kissed her soft hair.

'Chalo mere saath. Do ghante me tumhari shaadi hai. Sab log tumhare liye pareshan honge Shreya.' said Daya.

'Par aap?' she asked.

'Main tumhare saath aa raha hoon.' said Daya calmly even though the turmoil of emotions in his heart had reached its peak.

 **O-o-o-o**

Everyone was waiting in the marriage hall waiting for Shreya to arrive.

At that moment, Purvi came rushing and said in a panicky voice, 'Sir Shreya apne kamre me nahi hai! Aur -aur usne ek letter hai ki wo Siddharth se shaadi nahi kar sakti kyuki wo kisi aur se...'

Without even letting Purvi complete her sentence, Abhijeet dialled Daya's number.

'Daya! Shreya yaha nahi hai. Pata nahi kaha gayi hai! Usne letter me likha hai ki wo Siddharth se shaadi nahi karegi!'

'Kya? Abhijeet tum fikr mat karo. Mujhe pata hai wo kaha hogi! Main dekhta hoon' said Daya and hung up.

 **O-o-o-o**

Daya drove to the forest where exactly a month ago, Daya had found her when she had run away without telling Siddharth.

'Shreya? Shreya! I know tum yahi ho! Tum phirse bina kisiko bataye chali aayi? Tumne promise kiya tha mujhe aisa kabhi nahi karogi!' Daya yelled.

'Yeah I broke my promise! But you still aren't at my wedding!' came a cold reply.

'Yeah I am not. Because he wasn't me! Aur tumhara kya Shreya? Why aren't you at your wedding?' asked Daya raising an eyebrow.

'Because he wasn't you! And it's never late to love!' said Shreya.

Daya just stared at her. His eyes showed no emotion.

Shreya turned in order to leave but Daya grabbed her wrist, twisting it tightly behind her back.

'Daya ky-' Shreya started, but was silenced as his lips slanted across hers. He pressed against her till she bent backwards slightly against a tree bark. He gently took her hand and slid the engagement ring off her finger.

After a moment Daya felt her kissing back and it was just like he imagined. Her arms moved around his neck, her hands ran through his hair. It was more magical than he had imagined.

Shreya felt butterflies in her stomach. For her heart was beating like crazy. Her blood was rushing so fast that it felt every nerve was on fire. Maybe that's why people said: Being with the special person could make one feel alive.

They walked back to Daya's bike.  
A smile crept on Shreya's lips as she remembered their long drive that night.

'Ready for the ride?' he asked.

As she sat behind him, he whispered, 'Hold on tight'

She clutched at his jacket, holding on to him tightly. The muscles of his stomach flexed under her hand as he pressed back.

He was riding the calm roads of the highway leading out of the city.

'Having fun?' he asked.

'Yeah. It's amazing!' she said.

'Well what's your favourite part?' he asked.

'At this moment nothing, except having you around, close to me! What's yours?' she whispered.

'What was his favourite part?' Daya wondered.

Of course it was her. Having her so close to him against his back, or having her chin rest on his shoulder as she breathed down his neck.

'I like it when we go over the bumps on the road! Because that's when you hug me the tightest!' he said.

 ***** THE END *****


End file.
